Tócame
by robopol
Summary: Logan/Anna Marie. Spoilers de X-M3: Last Stand. Perdió su identidad para poder tocarlo.


Para los amantes del Lobezno/Pícara (Wolverine/Rogue).

Basado en el _movieverse_.**  
**

* * *

**Tócame**

Supone un momento no planeado. Una acción llevada a cabo sin medir las consecuencias.

Ella lo atrae hacia la soledad de la habitación. Él cierra la puerta. Ella se yergue y alza la cabeza con madurez. Él aparta la mirada y se encoge de hombros.

La muchacha da un paso hacia él, consciente del dolor por el que está pasando. Se acerca lo suficiente como para percibir su olor a indocilidad y le toca el antebrazo con los dedos desnudos. Cierra los ojos, extasiada, y contiene la respiración cuando su piel entra en contacto con la de él. A pesar de haber tocado a Bobby, siempre tuvo un anhelo superior por tocar a Logan.

―¿Qué te has hecho? ―murmura él, la rabia y la tristeza mezcladas en su voz.

Ella abre los ojos, pero no se separa.

―Lo que creía correcto ―le responde.

Él respira hondo, hinchando el pecho y apretando la mandíbula. Quiere decirle que está en un error. Que él jamás ha estado en contra de sus poderes. Que la quiere tal cual es. Pero ella necesitaba cambiar. Necesitaba dejar de ser quien era para poder llegar a ser quien quería.

Y quería llegar a ser la que pudiera tocarlo sin herirle.

―Lo correcto no siempre es lo más fácil ―dice él, apartando el brazo y alejándose de ella.

Marie siente que un nudo en la garganta le impide respirar. Lo ha hecho por Bobby. Por sus amigos. Por cada ser humano en la tierra. Lo ha hecho por Logan.

―Lo he hecho por mí ―susurra en voz baja, sintiendo las lágrimas cagadas de odio ciego.

―Lo has hecho para negar quién eres ―gruñe él. ―Has escogido el camino fácil. Nos has abandonado...

Ella aprieta los puños y se gira. Él está de pie junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

―No te atrevas ―murmura, la ira apoderándose de su voz.

―Eras uno de nosotros ―. Él se da la vuelta y su gesto se vuelve animal. ―¡¿Qué eres ahora, eh?! ¡Yo te diré qué eres! ¡Eres una mutante, Anna! ¡Siempre lo has sido!

―¡Basta! ―chilla ella. ―¡No quería ser una asesina! ¡No quería ser lo que era!

Logan atraviesa la habitación en dos zancadas y empuja a Marie contra la puerta. Se oye un sonido sordo y violento cuando su espalda colisiona con la madera, seguido de los gritos de él.

―¡Lo que eres es una cobarde! ―vocifera Logan, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Marie. ―¡Nos abandonaste! ¡Nos dejaste!

―¡Basta!

Una lágrima.

―¡Te fuiste! ¡No nos dejaste ayudarte!

Dos lágrimas.

―¡Logan, para!

Un sollozo.

―¡Te perdiste en el fondo del abismo y no me esperaste!

Un vacío.

―¡NO SOY ELLA!

La habitación se queda en silencio. Los inocentes rayos de sol traspasan el cristal de la ventana y dibujan su silueta en el suelo.

―No soy Jean... ―susurra Marie.

Logan coge aire. Su respiración deja de ser arrítmica poco a poco. Se queda quieto y la mira a los ojos.

―Lo sé.

Marie siente cómo se secan las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Traga con dificultad y se limpia la cara con la yema de los dedos. Las manos de él aún están firmes en sus brazos.

―¿Qué quieres, nena? ―pregunta Logan, mirándola con atención y cambiando el tono. Parece cansado.

―Tócame ―contesta ella sin titubear. ―Puedes tocarme. Así que tócame.

Él duda. No se mueve. Ni siquiera pestañea.

Marie coge una de sus manos y la acerca a su cara. Los dedos están calientes y resecos, llenos de asperezas y cicatrices. Ella cierra los ojos y se concentra en sentir cada curva, cada surco, cada historia y cada gota de sangre. La mano cobra vida de pronto y se mueve a su gusto.

Logan acaricia sus mejillas; contornea el puente de su nariz y delinea sus cejas. Se detiene en sus labios y Marie deja de respirar. Abre los ojos y mira a Logan.

Ella alza una mano y lo toca. Se pone en puntillas y puede respirar su aliento. Él no se mueve de donde está. Poco a poco, Marie roza los labios de Logan con los suyos, sintiendo una suavidad inconcebible en él. No llega a ser un beso. No llega a ser nada. Pero es más de lo que ella ha obtenido jamás de él.

Cae sobre las plantas de sus pies, insatisfecha, e inspecciona la mirada indómita y humana. No puede descifrarla del todo a pesar de poder leer a Logan como si fuera un libro abierto. Él se muestra impasible, tan serio que parece reprocharle.

Pero no dice nada.

Ella no se rinde. Dos pueden jugar el juego. Se pone en puntillas de nuevo y deja de ser Anna Marie. Simula internamente que aún posee sus poderes y que la caricia de labios le ha infundido la agresividad de Logan. Simula que aún posee sus poderes y que puede hacer daño, a pesar de ser ahora una simple humana.

Sus labios atacan y sus dientes muerden. No le toma mucho tiempo hacer reaccionar a Logan. Al principio él la empuja suavemente, pero ella no se deja rechazar. Luego, las manos ásperas de él la sujetan e intentan desprenderse de ella, pero Marie se aferra a él con todo su ser.

Pronto, la fuerza abusiva de Logan deja de luchar contra ella y la acercan hacia él. Le rodea la cintura y atrae su cabeza. Responde al beso súbitamente. Es bestial y agresivo, pero en el fondo sigue mostrando cariño por ella, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Marie quiere que la ame y la desee, no que simplemente la quiera. Ella no es Jean Grey y ha dejado atrás sus poderes para no tener que serlo jamás.

********

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Espero que os haya gustado.**  
**


End file.
